Dal'Padari
__TOC__ 'Biology:' 'Appearance:' The Dal'Padari people are unique in thier appearance from any other race. They are a lean people and not prone to becoming very muscular. From generations of eating certian kinds of shellfish, thier eyes have a wide range of pigments, from the normal brown to the outlandish pink, even rainbow irises. Because of this special pigment, babies are often born blind. They have two knee joints in thier legs, one facing forward and the other facing backward. They also have feet with only three large toes with webbing in between them. This alowes them to navagate underwater terain and the sandy beaches of thier now lost native land with more than enough ease. Dal'Padari tend to have varying shades of brown and black hair, but they often dye it bright colours. They also cover thier bodies in brightly coloured tattoos, as per thier religion. Since moving into more populated cities, they have been forced to abandon the traditional dress of thier people and instead adopt a more covering fashion of robes and skirts, since the shape of thier legs will not tolerate pants. They tend to dress in greens and blues, but will not hesitate to don warmer colours. 'Abilities:' Dal'Padari are naturally adept at swimming and running. Thier large, webbed feet act as flippers and alow them to paddle through water with ease, and thier double jointed legs give them more force when kicking off the sea floor, or the ground as they run. Dal'Padaro have also inherited the ability to Sing (manipulate victims with only the sound of thier voice) from the now extinct Sea Sirens, thought the ability is rarely passed down between families and has mostly become lost to the ages. 'Diet:' Dal'Padari will eat anything that comes from the ocean. From fish and crabs to squid and shark, and even the more exotic and dangerous underwater beasts. Wheat products such as bread and tortillas are also among thier favorite foods as a culture. Since they are often employed as fishermen, they have easy acess to the ocean and its bounty. 'Life Cycle:' The Dal’Padari people live shorter lives than Humans: roughly 60 to 80 years. They are born as all such babies are born, tiny and helpless, but learn how to walk within a month or two of life. Puberty is reached after just 10 years, and is also the time in which they receive their first tattoos. Only another 10 years are spent as a teenager before reaching adulthood. They age at a steady but slow pace beyond that, the last 15 years of their lives accelerating rapidly until death. Reproduction is done through normal means. Dal'Padari families are often enormous to bring in maximum income to thier impoverished lives, but the mortality rate in children is very high. Most children do not live past 15 years of life, as they are prone to drowning and industrial accidents. 'Behavioural Traits:' The Dal'Padari have always had a strong sense of community, and would feel lost if they did not have any kinsmen to keep them company. Thier religion has always kept them close together, as has thier long lost ancestral home. But the racial discrimination they face as a people under thier harsh living conditions has only driven them closer to each other. However, Dal'Padari will also gladly accept the company of others of thier race, and are friendly with just about everyone. They are rarely ever seen alone. 'Society' 'Habitat & Architecture:' (Where do they leave? How is the environment? Nature? Weather? How are their buildings?) 'Industry:' (This is basically economics. It is what sustains the society. Humans have corporations and mass production while Efferii hunt in the wild for meat. How does your society sustain itself?) 'Social Structure:' (Politics. How is power divided? How are they ruled?) 'Family Life:' (If everyone writes here about Mom, Dad, and the children I am going to slit my wrists. It’s a fantasy world. Be creative. Sure humans will have that, but I hope also to see some diversity. I want to see communal love. I want to see a race that raises its newborns together, meaning, every adult serves as parent and there are no private households; a race whose newborns get raised by other younglings who are a bit older, etc. I don’t know. I just don’t want to see the typical family structure for everyone. Be creative! ) 'Education:' (What do they learn? Who teaches them? Is it arts? Books? Is it hunting? Fishing? This can sometimes be closely related to the blank above.) 'Culture & Arts:' (Every civilization has art and culture, it is the admiration of beauty, they study of it, the expression of it. It can be music, literature, philosophy, even sports. Think of humanities!) 'Language:' (What language do they speak? What are the origins? How are names typically structured? With which sounds? Do they repeat “ian” a lot in the end of the male names? Do they have family names? Are they named because of their personality, their appearance, or their skills?) 'Religion:' (Don’t elaborate much here on deities. Try to think of values instead, or perhaps rituals if there are any. It’s fine to be atheist, but what we are aiming here for is spirituality.) 'Immigration & Emigration:' (How do they treat foreigners? Do they even accept them? Do they eat them? Are there members of this race outside its main society? For example, Moon Elves in a big human metropolises? How do they behave in those areas? Does this race stick together even when in entirely different societies? How are they different from the ones who live still in the motherland? Remember that while some foreign races may be new to a place, there will be others who have spent generations outside their motherland and are practically fully assimilated to a new culture.) 'History' (This space is no mandatory, as I might edit a lot of what you write. Whatever you write here will be appreciated, from ideas to a full history. Just don’t get too attached to it.)